Side Tracks of a Brilliant Mind
by furitenzhi
Summary: Akagi and Nangou, funtimes under an intense condition. Rated for sexuality.


**Side Tracks of a Brilliant Mind**

_Rating: NC-17_

_Pairing: Nangou x Akagi_

_Thanks to Pinstripesuit for beta'ing._

The solid wood between the rail tracks cut into his knees as he looked on ahead, captivated by what was about to come. Nangou squinted his eyes to focus on the silhouette that slowly snaked itself through the heat waves of the setting sunlight. Smoothly a figure moved on the industrial trail, coming closer with each step taken as if striding over a catwalk. The young man's outline was illuminated by a reddish tint, his hips swayed, half bared as they shifted rhythmically above his dark jeans' belt line. Though obscured by shadow, Nangou could see the pale skin of his exposed torso, framed against the black unbuttoned shirt he wore.

Stopping at just a few steps distance, Akagi Shigeru gazed down silently on Nangou kneeling before him. Without hesitation, his hands moved to his belt, fully aware of meeting Nangou's eye level as he unbuckled. His pants were dropped on the grass beside them shortly.

Sitting demurely on his heels, his large, sweaty hands digging into his thighs uncertainly, Nangou tried to concentrate on words, his gaze forcibly averted from Akagi's exposure.

"Akagi... I really don't think..."

Akagi bent down and held Nangou's chin firmly. A prickling sensation washed over the office worker as he felt a warm tongue trail against his neck.

".... that this is.... a good.... idea..."

"Shhh," Akagi interrupted softly as he caressed the hesitant, kissing and running his hands over the well-toned, but tense body. "Just go along.... Just let yourself be taken...."

Nangou's breathing deepened.

"... by the thrill....."

"You want me to... what?!"

"Fuck me," Akagi repeated intensely, then indicated to the rail tracks, next to which they stood. "Right here, on this spot, Nangou-san."

Nangou stared. The ground between the steel beams really didn't look like the most immediate choice for a love bed. Being led out here to this secluded area in the wilderness by a suggestive Akagi did whet his appetite, but this certainly wasn't what he had in mind.

"Well you know I don't mind... actually doing, y'know...... b-but there?! Wouldn't that be uncomfortable... Isn't that an active train line??"

Akagi smiled. "Don't worry about it. There's a low chance a train will come now."

"A-a low chance...?!?"

"Nangou-san," Akagi said seriously, then closed the space between them to place his fingertips on Nangou's muscular chest. "If you are worried about getting killed, you won't. I promise you, there will be enough time to clear the tracks in case a train does come by."

"I... I..."

"This is my wish," Akagi said softly with a touch of urgency in his voice.

Nangou studied his lover's expression. The brown, slanted eyes turned beady, they reflected the warm light and shone with need. Only rarely had Nangou been confronted with that gaze, and each time it effectively managed to influence his point of view.

'This must be, like, his prime fantasy or something,' Nangou thought, sweat trickling down his forehead. From the few months that they've been together, Nangou knew well that Akagi was quick to embrace new positions and kinks for their lovemaking, he had an insatiable curiosity and always kept needing to try something new to be excited. The current proposal at hand however, was the first of a life-risking nature.

"You... really do love danger, right, Akagi...?"

Akagi lowered his head but did not move his gaze. He answered with a smile and started drawing light circles on Nangou's pecs.

Nangou's brows furrowed. "Akagi...!! Look, I'm not sure I'd be able to relax wh-when there could be a freaking train--"

"That's why I'm letting you top," Akagi interjected, as if he had been prepared for it. "You'd be in a more mobile position, easier to move away."

"Are you... sure that'd make a difference...?" Nangou said, blushing.

Akagi's smile spread mischievously. "It should feel more secure."

"Uhh..."

"Come now, Nangou-san. If you do this for me, I'll do whatever you want," Akagi said in monotone. "Whatever hidden, filthy fetish you might have, I will act it out for you in return."

"I-I don't have any--!!"

Akagi's eye glinted challengingly.

Nangou bit his lip. He did have a secret fetish. Several actually, but one in particular fueled his desire. When alone he'd just be content with dreaming, never would he have imagined to ask Akagi to take part of it on his own, since it probably would hurt his pride. Or even worse, he might think lesser of him.

But if Akagi was so bold as to prompt him for his own personal fulfillment.... If Akagi really would act out this one, confidential desire of his...

"Well... there actually is... just, this one thing..." Nangou said, his cheeks burning at the admittance. He immediately regretted taking that step, but Akagi smiled, and replied, "Good. You can tell me all about it when we're done here."

"H-hey, I didn't agree to anything yet--"

Akagi silenced him with a kiss, then whispered against his lips. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Nangou-san. Trust me. I'll get you in the mood...."

Damp hands tugged at Nangou's clothing. The fabrics found themselves spread out between the two steel rails as a meager means to cushion the hard, bumpy ground. Now naked, Nangou was back on his knees, and though he was still timid in regard of their location, he felt the heat rise in his loins as Akagi, who he saw was wearing just the loose shirt covering his back, took straightforward action. The young man breathed, licked, nipped lightly over his skin, he stroked and suckled at Nangou's hardening cock at an irregular, frustratingly slow pace.

While he teased his lover below, Akagi worked his hand up the tanned torso, pressing and grazing his nails over the heated skin as he moved. He flicked and pinched an erect nipple, and upon grabbing a handful of Nangou's shapely breast muscle, Akagi noticed just how rapidly Nangou's heart was beating. Now stroking the cock with his other hand rather than sucking, Akagi thoughtfully watched his lover's expression. Nangou had his eyes squeezed shut, his eyebrows knit together, a very restrained breathing pattern.

Having reached a decision, Akagi suddenly shot up and pushed his palms hard against Nangou's chest. Losing his balance, the larger man fell flat on his back, his legs bumping against the steel rails.

"Ow...!! A-Akagi...!?"

With a wicked grin, Akagi was back to pumping Nangou cock, this time aggressively, and climbed to straddle him. Once in position, his other free hand reached behind himself to his own buttocks, pulling at something.

"Nnnhh... Ah...! Akagi..!! W-w-w-what the...??"

A small butt plug came to surface and was quickly discarded. Akagi then positioned his entrance over Nangou's cock.

"A-ah... w-wasn't... I gonna top--?"

"I changed my mind," Akagi said impatiently. "You're much too scared, Nnn--" He slowly pushed himself down.

"--Nangou-san...!" he breathed finally, his head thrown back as he sat down, impaled. Nangou gasped at the sudden hot snugness.

"Ahnn-- nothing like a fat cock like yours," Akagi hummed and gently rocked his hips, clearly pleased.

Nangou could feel his heart pounding harder than it did before, it rang in his ears as he felt paralyzed, pinned to the tracks. When Akagi started moving above him, Nangou was only too aware of the imposing steel rails trapping him on either side of his head. Yet waves of pleasure struck through his fear as Akagi rode him relentlessly into the ground, forcefully maintaining his arousal.

"--!!"

It took Nangou some moments for the situation to sink in. He raised his gaze to watch Akagi, who was relishing the trip he was on, his legs spread wide while he now variegated the pace at his whims. Dusk had broken in and bathed Akagi's leanly chiseled body in a blueish tint, the warm and cool colors pooling in the open sky framed his stature. A chilly breeze came with the evening, making him shiver in additional delight.

'Look at him,' Nangou thought in the back of his clouded mind, his heartbeat still pulsing in his throat. 'Havin' the time of his life....'

"Ahn~!"

Akagi pushed his hands against Nangou's chest as he gyrated his hips backwards. A soaring sensation flared through Nangou at the movement, but he suddenly winced as it was perturbed by a stabbing, piercing pain Nangou had not been aware of until now. His shoulder blades cut into the edge of the railway's wood, rough rocks grated piercingly against his skin with each forceful shove.

Nangou silently grit his teeth as he watched Akagi brazenly enjoy himself from above, continuously pushing against him. Slowly, something started to boil in the large man.

'Why that.... fucking, self-absorbed----!!'

A rush of anger burned up in Nangou and he sat up in impulse, surprising his partner.

"... Nangou-sa--?"

"Shut it," Nangou said, gripping his wrist and hips and shoving him off, ungently swapping up their position. Akagi's back pressed harshly into the rail tracks, his hips were held roughly above. Nangou's grim features towered over him.

"You wanted me to fuck you, so I will fuck you good," Nangou said quietly, his face bright red. He then pushed his cock in sharply.

Akagi gasped out loud. His white hands gripped at the steel rails as Nangou started his assault, moving fierce and with impact. Soon Akagi began to moan, his long legs wrapping around his forceful lover. His back arched against the rough ground, the biting edges of rock being a tingling sensation to him in the haze.

"Ah... ahn.... nghh... ah...!"

He gazed up damply at the strong man moving above him, a smile tugging at his panting lips. Nangou had clearly forgotten all about his need for secureness, his face dark as he wildly drove into Akagi, fueled by lust and adrenaline. Lone droplets of sweat spattered from his hardened, twitching muscles.

Akagi raised an arm and grazed Nangou's jaw lightly with his fingers. Nangou opened his eyes, peered down through his lashes and, upon seeing Akagi's lustful but smug expression, growled at the back of his throat. He pulled out almost completely and paused for a moment, before powerfully ramming the young genius, hitting his prostate. Akagi cried out in passion and threw back his head, shivering and grasping at the ground. Stars clouded his vision as Nangou continued going, steamrolling him with circular movements of his hips.

Dazed, Akagi rolled his head to the side and dimly took in the cold, steel rail. A pleased smile graced his features before his pupils dilated, his mouth tore open and he flinched hard.

"AhhnNNGHHH--!!"

The impact of the orgasm threw his head back and his vision blackened. Nangou felt how Akagi tightened around his manhood and his waist, registered how his lover's torso quaked as wild passion rippled through him. Akagi's choked cries and hot, numbing tightness devoured Nangou's senses, they spurred him on, his blood reaching boiling point, and with one final push and growl, Nangou finally released himself.

The pacific blue of the sky stretched out wide above them. Lone stars found themselves witness to the two lovers resting, their limp limbs intertwined as they gasped for refreshing air. Consciousness had seeped back into Akagi, and he softly embraced the strong man lying above him, savoring the glowing heat of skin. Nangou lifted his head to exchange gazes, his eyes clear. The fire that had burned in them had been completely extinguished. A content smile played around Akagi's lips and he ran his pale fingers through Nangou's dampened hair.

"I hadn't passed out... since a loong time," he murmured drunkenly.

As they slowly regained and adjusted their senses, Nangou thought he heard some kind of sound growing from a good distance away. He wasn't sure whether his breathing had calmed enough to know for sure if the tiny vibrations of the steel rail against his leg weren't part of his own or Akagi's organism. Feeling numb and moving as if on autopilot, he propped himself up and squinted his eyes. Up ahead he could clearly see a line of steam steadily trailing towards them.

"Holy........... .... holy fucking SHIT--!! Akagi! We gotta get OUT of here!!" Nangou jumped up, his survival instincts kicking in. He urgently tugged at his lover's arm, but Akagi didn't budge.

"... Nnnnhh.... Just... leave me here... to rest, Nangou-san~" Akagi hummed serenely and closed his eyes. The steam engine's chugging grew louder, the dark frame of the locomotive was now clear in view, approaching quickly.

Nangou stared at Akagi, flabbergasted. Clenching his teeth and shivering for just a moment, he tore the young man off the ground.

"Just HOW FUCKING CRAZY *ARE* YOU?!" he roared and jumped to clear the tracks, Akagi cradled in his arms.

["Sir, I thought I saw something up ahead," the conductor said.

"Mmm, could be," the train operator said tiredly, sipping his coffee. "All kinds of wildlife 'round these parts."] -Get rid of this part. It takes away from the flow of the scene.

The train thundered by, a strong gust of wind brushed against the treetops. Dry leaves rustled all around Nangou, the cold breeze sending chills down his naked spine. His legs were numbed from kneeling and he stumbled forward, propelling himself towards the bushes. Trying to maneuver his flight in such a way as to not crush the young man he held, Nangou tore shoulder-first through twigs and leaves scratching his bare skin but slightly breaking his fall, and he clutched Akagi's head tight to find himself rolling on the fortunately soft ground beyond.

Somehow he managed to end up on his back in a field of dried grasses. As soon as their ride came to a stop, Nangou immediately tried sitting up though he still needed to orientate himself, his worried eyes on the tensed bundle he clutched against his chest. "A-Akagi!! Are you okay?!?"

His partner was breathing erratically and he couldn't see the expression hidden by his bangs. "A-are you hurt...??" Nangou said shakily and tried inspecting him for damage.

"I'm fine," Akagi said and tried looking at him steadily. His face was flushed and he was taking several deep breaths in an effort to regain complete calmness. Nangou noticed ugly scratches bright against his creamy legs. "Liar, that looks--!"

"And you, Nangou-san?" Akagi interjected, but Nangou wasn't listening. The older man was staring hard at Akagi, and looked as if he was remembering something.

"You... you stupid... ....!" He shook. "The HELL was that back there?! You so desperate to DIE or what?!?" He shoved Akagi off him and sat up.

"Nangou-san..."

"You wanna die, well fine! But don't pull me into it! Fuck!! Was this supposed to be, I-I dunno your set-up to a perfect suicide?! Dying during sex??!"

"Nangou-san~"

"That your idea of fun?! I-I just... just--!!" Tears had welled up in Nangou's eyes and he had to look away, shivering. Akagi was quiet watching him for a moment before he spoke.

"Nangou-san," he started. "Remember the second set of rails beside the ones we made love on...? It was a double-tracked rail, and you were facing the left-hand side. Meaning, should there have been a train that was a real threat to us, then it should have approached from behind you."

Silence.

"I... what."

"The train just now came from the south, the opposing direction. We were safe."

Somehow, Nangou felt extremely foolish. The wheels were turning in his head and something clicked. His cheeks turned bright red. "I............ ... y... you knew this all along?!?"

"All I knew was that the chances for a northbound train at that hour were small, but not 0%."

Nangou stared, unable to comment. Then he buried his face in his palm, his head now hurting. He groaned, painfully.

Worried, Akagi scanned Nangou's body for any injuries. Then, as it didn't look like Nangou was suffering from any physical pains – though he too bore several scratches – he warily tried to look at his hidden facial expression.

"Are you... mad, Nangou-san...?" he asked, softly. Nangou hadn't ever heard him so meek. He glanced up, his eyes dark.

Akagi was looking at him, sitting on one of his legs with the other propped up, crouching forward and his hands grasping the grass. His eyes were slightly widened and Nangou thought he saw anxiety in them. The office worker sighed. Not that look again. The cleared up fact that Akagi did not seriously try to get himself (or the both of them) killed previously did set his mind at ease by a whole, whole lot, though that still left his boyfriend with a fetish for near-death experiences. He sighed again and closed his eyes, his shoulders slumped against his knees. "I'm too tired to be angry or anything. I don't s'pose you could've told me about the directions thing? Guess I should've been able to figure it out on my own though, but... eh..."

"Your mind was frozen with fear," Akagi said bluntly, then sank his gaze. "I didn't think... it would upset... you that much." He spoke carefully, his voice tense. Nangou stared hard at Akagi. Did the proud, brilliant minded individualist mean those words as an apology...? An awkward silence followed. After watching Akagi for some moments, Nangou's gaze softened and he reached out to touch his hand.

"It's okay," he rasped gently, his fingers tracing pale skin. "I agreed to go through with what you wanted, right? I was just upset about you... apparently wanting to die for real."

With his gaze fixated on the ground, Akagi's expression was hidden again behind his bangs and he didn't respond. Nangou saw that he shivered slightly from the sinking temperatures that came with the evening. He got up. Shaking his out legs to get circulation flowing, Nangou groaned and looked in the direction of the rails. "Well, shit... I hope we can find all out clothing~"

He noticed that Akagi hadn't moved and mustered him thoughtfully. Then he walked over to ruffle his hair. Akagi looked up, and Nangou knew the small differences that made up the range of the gambler's facial expressions well enough to see that he was clearly pouting at him. 'Cute,' Nangou thought and smiled.

He settled down beside Akagi, his arm rubbing against his back for warmth. Akagi sighed quietly and laid his head against him, visibly tired out. They stayed like that, resting close beside each other, just listening to their breathing and the quiet sounds of a creek flowing somewhere nearby. It was nice cuddling up together like this, but soon Nangou was able too feel the sores creep into his body, and he knew that the same was happening to Akagi.

After awhile Nangou felt his lover chuckle softly. "But, you did enjoy what we did, right...?"

Nangou closed his eyes, silently pondering. Fragmented memories of their recently shared sex adventure came to mind, they way Akagi had gasped and writhed, the tracks cutting into his skin like a goad spurring him on, the energy that had driven him from somewhere deep inside. "It was... as if the blood of beasts was raging through my veins," he finally said, reddening slightly at his choice of words.

"You were pretty rough back there," Akagi agreed, leering. Nangou thought he saw an expression that said, 'Just as I planned,' on his face.

Nangou frowned, and spoke before he knew where he was heading. "Akagi... I was thinking... you know I was afraid at first there. So afraid that it was hard to, y'know keep it up if you know what I mean.... and yet, I managed to overcome that fear and lose myself like that. Could it be that... it's always been the same for you...?"

Akagi stared at him, blankly.

"I-I mean, like, when you're in a situation in which you should be scared, you just, dunno, call forth your inner demons to conquer--"

"You're making no sense, Nangou-san," Akagi said, cutting him off. His eyes were closed as he spoke. "I've always liked to simply seek out the thrills life has to offer, and I was never frightened. As far as I can remember," he added. He then got up, facing away. "We better head back. It's already dark."

Nangou stared after Akagi, who was stretching his arms. Was his choice of words really so unfortunate or did he hit a nerve? Akagi was the last person he knew of who would openly discuss the way he ticked after all. Talking about his emotions was like a taboo; concealing himself was a natural part of his being. It was a charm point of Akagi and being with him Nangou had long accepted that, though sometimes it made him a little sad.

'But,' Nangou thought, staring at him hard. 'How could he know how to use other people's fear if he didn't know it himself...?'

"Anyway Nangou-san... you haven't told me yet what you wanted."

"Huh?"

Akagi turned to look at him. "Our agreement. I will do anything you ask of me in return...."

"......!!!" A crimson blush hit Nangou's face at the realization. How could he have forgotten! He immediately started staring Akagi's form up and down, visibly taken by whatever he was imagining.

Akagi smiled lightly at his reaction and came close. "Well? Just tell me the gist of it."

Though they were alone on that field, Nangou stood and leaned close to whisper in his ear. Akagi blinked. Then, a hearty laugh left his throat.

"That's your dirty, dirty secret?! Oh you're one of a kind, Nangou-san!!" he said and grinned widely. "You sure you're not holding back? That's it?"

Nangou's blush burned up to his ears. Deep down he felt that Akagi's response should be calming to him, but all he was in that moment was shaken up and flustered. "I... th.... that--!!"

Akagi smiled fondly. "I did suspect it would be something like this. You do have tender tastes after all. Don't worry. I will wear whatever dress you want me to."

"It has to be pink," Nangou breathed, automatically before he could stop himself. "With white... although red or black would suit you, too--"

"Your choice, Nangou-san. Keep it until we're about to go at it, that will make things more interesting," Akagi said. "But right now, I'm cold..." Shivering again he slung his arms around himself and looked at his partner through heavy-lidded eyes. "I don't mind walking to camp naked, as long as it's with you..." he said, his voice husked with sweetness.

Nangou stared, unable to answer, feeling himself drawn in. In his eyes Akagi was radiant. He couldn't help to clasp him tight into a warm, firm hug. Akagi had accepted his request, and it touched him deep inside; he should have known, but keeping it to himself had become a force of habit over the years.

As they walked in silence through the dark field and woods back to the camping site they shared together – a strong arm protectively around Akagi – Nangou pondered over the ups and downs of their relations. He had a lot to think about.


End file.
